Territoral
by mesmerizing
Summary: Thier's more than one way to mark your territory...


***WOOHOO OVER 5,000 HITS! THANKS YOU GUYS :)***

Disclaimer: I do not own the manga Inuyasha in any shape or form, which includes the characters I use in this story and in future Fanfiction stories.

**Reminder-The ending of this story has been edited once again to seem less confusing for the readers. **

One-Shot: Territorial

M-Rated for Language and Sensuality

The snow of January has finally melted from the grass, with its lingering companion April showers. Now all that's left are May flowers with the promise of spring, a promise of bondage so to speak…

School was finished as the physical impaired couple walked their way to the Hiraguashi Shrine. Kagome's giddiness could be seen miles away by her bouncing strides among the sidewalk, and her blinding grin. If you can picture the cat from Alice in Wonderland frolicking in a field of lilies, that pretty much summed up Kagome's expressive outburst. Her skimpy green uniform was soaring to such high places; her panties were starting to get tans. That girl just loved spring with its warm weather, landscaping exhibitions with neighbor against neighbor, children running after the Mr. Softie Trucks, and just the sense of compelling rejuvenation. However not everyone was as exhilarated as others, more specifically, Inuyasha her boyfriend of 2 years.

The two opposites were passing Shikon Park where little toddlers were jumping on swinging animals, when Kagome stopped to approach her moping puppy.

"Inuyasha how can you be down on a day like this?" she asked. Her arms were up in the air pointing towards the environment around her that would make the Devil himself take a day off from Hell. Nevertheless, here was Inu, her lovable hanyou boyfriend in a slum, with his dog ears down, arms crossed, and lazy feet. He was silent through out the whole day of school unless he was asked a question by the teachers, or Kagome forced a conversation on to him. Inuyasha just wasn't his usual orally unfiltered self; he didn't even say, 'hn!'

All he did was scrunch up his face even more, resembling the last prune you'd find at Acme after a sale. Unsettled. Then to make matters worse he wasn't even giving his girlfriend eye contact, instead he was pulling all of his attention towards some elderly women sitting on a bench feeding some greedy pigeons. Does he like the decrepit and wrinkly now?

So like any other girlfriend would do Kagome got in his face, and took it to the head. Literally.

The next thing Inuyasha knew was that a pair of sun kissed mounds were brushed up against his chest, bouncing with anticipation. A breeze picked up a salivating wonderful scent of honeysuckles and rain water, just a whiff of it made him tense with the urge to explore its keeper. Then came those ficsating eyes, innocently blue, but if you looked deep enough there's speckles of gray. Those gray flecks had a whole different personality, swirling around hypnotizing you in a forbidden trance. Kagome was ripe and ready to deflower.

Instead of answering his girlfriend's question, Inuyasha answered her womanly body. His fangs protruded, his eyes had a thin red around the pupil, and his nose was sniffing a mile a minute. He grabbed Kagome's hips and brought her towards the hardness of his pants, enjoying the warmth of her body. Her breasts were smashed up against his lean chest.

'Does she even know what she's doing to me…?'

Kagome gasped as she realized that wasn't Inuyasha zipper that was poking her pelvis. Last time she checked zippers didn't throb.

Last time Inu checked something else got awakened.

"I-Inuyasha w-what-"

Only she wasn't able to finish. She was roughly turned around as her backside was to her heated boyfriend's front. Now that bulge was grinding up against her taunt little butt sliding its way through any opening it could find, lifting her skirt even more. Kagome moved her head away from Inuyasha, feeling embarrassed by the sudden aggressive affection, only making the situation worse. She titled her head to the side sending Inuyasha the message of submission.

'Ooo. Mate has accepted us!'

'Kami, yes!'

Like any Inu-youkai would do for his mate, he licked Kagome's neck long and slow, enjoying the feel of her soft skin against his rough tongue. She shuddered at the feeling her boyfriend was giving her, closing her eyes as if to saver each tingle.

'Mate! Mate wants Mate! Mate... Mate….'

"I-Inuya…I-Inu w-were in p-public…" she tried to whimper out, as Inuyasha started sucking on her flesh, getting closer to the buttons on her uniform. His hard on was getting even bigger to her dismay, applying a serious amount of pressure to her precious part. It was almost jumping to dig inside.

However the heated dog didn't take that as a cue to stop. He stopped his mouth for a short time to carry Kagome into the wilderness of the park, where no one would see them. When mating a bitch, a miko at that, satisfaction is key. The farther they walked into the woods, the redder his eyes got envisioning the screams of the woman in his arms.

'We will go deaf by her screams…'

"Wait Inuyasha where are you going? The shrine is in the other direction and I promised Mom I'd clean the well. I need to get home, before she gets home!"

All of her pleas went out one ear and out the other for the hanyou, as he kept walking deeper into the vegetation. She couldn't hear the little kids anymore or even the play sets.

"Inuyasha!"

'This is good enough, I'd say'

'Yes! Yes! Far enough. Mate be happy. Mate now!'

Surprisingly to her, her boyfriend stopped at the call of his name oppose to her previous explanation. Only something was off about the whole situation. Instead of meeting with golden honey eyes Kagome saw a hungry red, as it undressed and ravaged her with its stare. Inuyasha placed her down on the ground and laid on top of her, careful not to crush her with all of his weight. His hair covered the sides of Kagome's face and tickled her nose as he started to attack her clothes.

His legs tightened around her hips and leaned towards her area as he impatiently took off her shirt; kissing what ever skin he could reach before he found his "find 1 get another free" prize. Collar Bones, Neck, Shoulders, Cheeks, Lips, the valley that led to her breast, if he saw it was being slobbered down, pinched, and prodded.

'Not the source of the smell! Must go further…'

'Haven't you ever heard of save the best for last?'

'Now is last! Mmm mate's throbbing….Needs to be opened. Filled. Barrier. Rip it. Last is now!'

'Fuck! Look we'll both get what we want if you just chill! We came out here to please our mate, NOT make the situation worse. Damn and Kagome thinks I'm pushy…'

Inuyasha was having a ball as he delved deeper into the honey suckle scent and sampled her flesh, but his high didn't last long for his girlfriend wasn't happy.

Kagome used all the strength she had and some her spiritual energy to get the horny dog off of her. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed her feet against his stomach as he flew off and landed straight on his ass. Her breathing came in huffs as her cheeks lost their blush. Kagome was a mess: hair in disarray; her shirt was slightly ripped and pulled down to show her breast, she felt so exposed.

'What is this?'

"I told you Inuyasha I'm not ready!" she yelled at the glaring hanyou a few feet away from her. As she stood up and straightened herself out, a low growl could be heard from her boyfriend. She turned to see him now standing and his eyes a dull pink.

"What the hell Kagome? You will be my bitch now get your virgin ass over here!"

'Yes, Doggy style!'

Even though she didn't appreciate the language and tone he used Kagome took a deep breath and stepped into his shoes.

"Inu I know it's hard for you in the spring, but understand when I say I don't want to have sex now. I mean of course I want to be with you, but right now I have school to think about and college. Why add something else on my plate to stress me out and stress you out in the process? Trust me it would be more pleasurable if we were both taken care of and had our feet firmly planted to the ground. Inu, it's not like I'm going anywhere, you already have me can't that be enough till marriage?"

The hanyou was silent.

'Kill this marriage! Mate now!'

"Do it for me Inuyasha…" she said, as she drilled her puppy eyes to his inattentive ones. Carefully but slowly she tipped toed her greatly breasted self towards the stiff hanyou, cupping his tight jaw in her soft hands. Stroking the sides of his cheeks in arithmetic circles, finding her way to his cute dog ears, scratching them from behind.

'Kill Marriage. Fuck Mate N-'

'Yo! Dumbass shut the fuck up already! If we screw her now we get none later. Oh I'm sorry let me translate that: Fuck Now. No fuck later. Fuck Now. No mate later. Get that fuck fuck? Do you want her to stop playing with our ears?

'…No…I WANT HER TO PLAY WITH OU-'

'Enough! It's my rules now, bitch.'

All Inuyasha did was look the other way and sigh with defeat. He never could resist Kagome's little puppy dog pleas. Plus he wasn't always stupid, why jeopardize what he's always wanted now, when he can wait in the future and screw her like the dog he really is. Now with gold eyes and small smirk he nodded, making Kagome grin like a giddy child. She leaped for him and hugged him as hard as she could.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you, Inuyasha."

"Hn."

She just had to giggle at that, her Inu was back to normal! So she kissed him on the cheek for being a good sport, being an abstinence dog demon is not easy. Especially when their miniature role models are off humping the next moving leg they see. Oh how those Chiwawas can hump…

Before she walked back to the entrance of the park, she leaned her head back making sure her eyes met with his as she said, " Besides once we're married you can take me anywhere you like. I like this place".

She winked and sashayed herself ahead of him.

'Damn you Kagome'

'Mate!'

The bulge returned in his pants. He was about to pounce on her for that comment until a sound over in the bushes caught his ears. His body was tense as he analyzed the area, crouching low to the ground ready for attack, and sniffed the air.

Fleas

Piss.

Dampness.

Kibble.

It was a dog ahead of Kagome, but what type of dog, and was it rabid?

Inuyasha was about to pick up his pace, when he heard Kagome gasp. Then everything went silent. The birds continued to chirp the children kept giggling, but Kagome stopped moving.

"Shit!" he cursed, as he hurried over to his girlfriend. Going through the tangling weeds and scratchy bushes the Inu sprinted for his mate. To the human eye it would have looked like a silver and black blur zipping through mohawked shrubbery.

Inuyasha reached his girlfriend to see her on her knees almost cowering in fear at what was before her.

"Kagome! I'm com-"

"Haha. Stop it that tickles! Haha. Oh your nose is so cold!"

The hanyou was silent at what was before his very eyes. Here a dog like himself was sniffing his girlfriend's crotch, a forbidden area for him, but an archeologist finding for the mutt. By the looks of it he was enjoying what he smelled. His little black nose pressed so far up Kagome's skirt there was now a Camel Toe, and if Inuyasha didn't know any better he'd say the dog's eyes were rolling back in his head. But instead of being pushed aside and only 2nd degree burned by the miko woman like he was, the furry cave dog got a 60 year old cougar load of "Parfum de Kagome".

All the girlfriend kept doing was scratching and petting the little pup like no tomorrow practically ok-ing such a violation.

Finally, Inuyasha just couldn't take it anymore.

"What the hell Kagome?"

She stopped her giggling and signs of affection to innocently face her now red boyfriend.

"What Inu?", she said as her head tilted to the side again while her lips pouted in question, still rustling with the pup in her opened shirt.

"D-Don't you ask 'what Inu'! Why does he get to do that to you, but if I even try to rub up against it, I get my hands decapitated and my jeans Lysoled?"

Now it was down to pointing, Inuyasha's claw was aimed at the dog's nose diving back into his spicy treat. And to make matters worse he was wagging his tail…

Kagome's eyebrow quirked up at the sudden accusation as she gazed back at the dog doing what dogs do: sniff people.

"Are you telling me, that you're jealous of a dog because he's sniffing me? For following his natural born instinct. One of the rules god himself wrote when he created these creatures?"

"Yes! He's marking you as his territory!" Inuyasha yelled, he even jumped up and down at the obviousness she just sarcastically stated with disbelief, without the ounce of effort to make room for his feelings. Go rhetorical questions that are sadly answered!

'How can a pup the size of his calf want to do such a dirty thing, like marking? I mean just look at the little guy-soft fluffy fur, honey eyes, and the cutest purple whiskers! There is no way on earth in whatever time you go to that this little guy only meant to be friendly. Inuyasha's probably expecting me to run to him like a damsel in distress, drop the puppy, and hope we can "restart". Yeah one of those horny excuses to bone my hump….or is it jump my bones? Oh well, who can think of sex when looking at such a cutie pie! Tehe.'

Kagome let the white pup nuzzle her chest and nip the base where her shoulder met her neck, licking wherever the little guy could make her change her pitch. But while her giggles and laughs grew, something else stirred up as well. Something pissed.

'How can a mutt with a dick the size of my thumb get more action than a matured Inu demon man, with a tool bigger than the average men, especially the Asian Men. That's a must say when you live in Tokyo, Japan with the pinkies.'

'Yes, Bigger! Rip Easy…'

' I mean as much I'd love to skin the stupid dog and shit on his remains, Kags would kill me. Then if I lose control and harass the little shit, I'd be shit. What the fuck am I supposed to do, she's my bitch!'

'Mark! Mate! Territory!'

'….What part of 'I'm shit' don't you get out of all of those chooses! Damn-'

'No you damn! Mark don't have to be Mark.'

'The mark doesn't have to be on her…Oooh. You know…it might just work. I mean she never said no to that…and everyone does it…No harm no foul I guess.'

'Yes! Mate!'

So there Kagome sat trying to dodge the sneaky pup from licking her face again, it was just too much for her to handle. First his nose was cold and second hot doggy breath was never good, no matter how many treats you gave him with Eucalyptuses oil in them. All in all he was "Little Tim" cute!

"Oh look at you! Trying to pounce on me with your little legs. Oh I just want to take you-"

'Umm I don't remember it saying it was going to down pour today?'

Kagome could distinctively feel a stray of liquid on her folded legs and back. She looked up at the sky to see the sun shining back at her and a few clouds passing by as if to say 'what? We're not doing it'.

'Well then if it's not raining what's being sprayed on me?'

"Inuyasha what are you doing back there-", she asked as she turned around to look for her missing boyfriend…Well hidden is a better word, for she found him, and what he was doing was just appalling.

To put it simply Inuyasha was peeing on Kagome with a smile and honey eyes. He was sane and himself, there was no beast, it was just Inuyasha peeing on her.

"You're my bitch now, you hear that mutt. She's mine!" he yelled directly at the puppy's face that got a far distance from the demon's spraying urine.

After to a few moments of shock then anger then confusion then shock and right back to anger Kagome spoke with a look so furious, Naraku would lay a golden goose egg.

"YOU BAKA!"

With that shriek of bloody murder came a blow to the jewels and head so hard the immensely moronic boyfriend (for a day) saw his life before his very eyes: Being sent to court by Kagome for a restraining order, not following the restraining order and being arrested for not following probation, going to jail and sharing a cell with a guy named Kouga and he wants to be "friends".

However, before his mind blacked out from reality, he heard the little pup that caused this whole problem whisper this in his ear.

"Silly little hanyou brother, I believe the correct phrase for this particular time is 'she's mine'."

Sesshomaru in puppy form left his idiotic half brother, to chase after his woman he so patiently looked for all 500 years of searching for the taking.

So there Inuyasha lay on the ground for the next 3 hours groveling in pain and cursing his beast.

' Genius idea to piss on her you dumb fuck!'

' Correction. We've never been fucked so how can I be a dumb fuck? Second haven't you ever seen a cat? They rub up against their owners or mates to signify their territory. Scent is key. Urinating on her was a bit extreme. Where is your coif?'

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please share any thoughts of the new and improved ending. If you are still confused with the conclusion don't be shy; leave me a message so that readers after you can have a better understanding of the plot line.

Also I have great news! I've created my own facebook page just for my fanfiction stories. You'll find early plot summaries, future story ideas, character/scenery pictures, polls, possible author videos, and soo much more. All you have to do is Like the page by going into my profile and clicking on my homepage. Please and thank you! :)


End file.
